"Roulette" is a popular game of chance. A typical game of roulette is played with a wooden, precision wheel having numbers 1 through 36 and "0" and "00" embossed on the rim of the wheel. This wheel is known as the "roulette wheel" and is rotatably held within a structure called a bowl The wheel has numerous individual slots corresponding to each number used, and each number is embossed on the top surface of the wheel near the wheel's periphery. The roulette wheel is normally located at one end of a gaming table, and at the other end of the table, is a betting area which is variously marked with the same numbers as the numbers embossed on the roulette wheel. The betting area also includes other marked sections which can be used for side bets or other bets.
The operation of conventional roulette first requires players to place wagers (or, bets) in the betting area. The roulette wheel is then spun in one direction by the roulette operator (known as the "croupier"). The croupier then introduces a single, small ivory ball into the roulette wheel, sending it spinning around a stationary rimmed path above the roulette wheel in a direction opposite the direction of wheel's rotation. The rimmed path is integrally formed with the gaming table and the wheel. During the time the wheel is spinning and the ball is rolling in the stationary track, players are positioned a distance around the table and in most cases, cannot easily see the wheel spinning or the ball traveling. Subsequently, the ball travels the rimmed path until the momentum of the ball is sufficiently slowed (due to frictional and gravity forces) so that it falls from the wheel's rim, strikes one or more slots, and eventually falls into one of the numbered slots. Prior to the time the ball falls into a slot, bets are continuously made in the betting area. When the wheel has slowed sufficiently for the croupier to see which number is the winner, he places a marker on the winning number (i.e., corresponding to the numbered slot in which the ball fell) in the betting area, collects the losing bets and distributes the payout (or winnings) to the players who chose the slot containing the number which the ball fell into. The game can then be re-played.
Prior to the present invention, the gaming art has failed to provide a gaming device which combines the action of a modified roulette table with the excitement of a progressive jackpot. Progressive gaming devices are those devices which are linked together to form a progressive system. In progressive gaming, a percentage of each game played is used to determine the progressive jackpot value. As a result, the progressive jackpot value continually increases until a win (or "hit") occurs at one of the linked machines on the system. When this happens, the progressive jackpot is paid out to the person who operated the machine with the winning numbers and the progressive amount is reset (either manually or by electronic means), usually to some base jackpot value which casinos hold in reserve for such occasions. This process then repeats itself to thereby again increase the value of the progressive jackpot.
Prior art progressive gaming devices are usually limited to slot machines and/or card games, which are electrically connected to communicate information between computers or similar controller devices, such as money received by the machines or the amount of wins achieved on the machines. Typically, the incrementing value of the progressive payout is displayed on a large central display, or can be displayed on a number of remotely located displays. While these prior art progressive devices are financially successful to most casinos, manufactures of these systems continuously seek new variations of progressive gaming opportunities to stimulate game play, while at the same time stimulating enhanced profits for casinos. Unfortunately, progressive payouts are infrequent due to the high odds of winning. However, because most players dream of winning a large jackpot, progressive gaming devices can provide a handsome income for casino operators.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to add a progressive jackpot to a gaming apparatus having a modified roulette wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new gaming apparatus having a revised roulette wheel which is easy to learn and stimulates player interest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming apparatus which quickly determines which slot receives a roulette ball, calculates the winning combinations and provides indicia of the winning number combinations by illuminating selected areas on the betting surface of the present invention's gaming table and attached betting display
It is also an object of the present invention to increase the fun and excitement of playing a revised version of roulette by having a means in which players can quickly determine whether they were successful at winning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lighted, computerized progressive game based on a revised roulette wheel for crowd excitement and attraction, which is simple to service, and which provides a high drop for the house and a high win ratio for the players.